Computing devices typically have a variety of printed circuit boards (PCB) and other electronic components and modules that are connected to one another using various connectors. Typically, board-to-board connectors are used in making the connections. A board-to-board connector typically includes housing and a number of terminals that transmit a current or a signal between the printed circuit board and the electronic components. However, as the housing is typically made of an insulating material, such as plastic, the board-to-board connectors may take up valuable space on the printed circuit board. Further, when board-to-board connectors are placed on the printed circuit board, a minimum distance may be required between the board-to-board connector and other components or connectors.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.